


True Love Can Break Any Curse

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Dark Curse, F/M, Going Home, Pan - Freeform, Season 3, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Captain Swan FF set in 3x11 Going Home during the town line scene. Emma realizes that she isn't too happy about leaving Hook behind.





	

**Emma's POV**

I was standing at the town line of Storybrooke with my whole family and friends. I was saying goodbye to them. In a few minutes, I won't ever see them again.I won't even remember them or that I knew them or that they even existed. They will all go back to the Enchanted Forest because of Pan's dark curse. Me and Henry will stay behind. Well, Henry will andI can choose between everyone and Henry. Not that there is much of a choice. I could never leave Henry all alone. He's still a kid and I love him. I already gave him up once and there wasn't a  moment in my life that I didn't regret abandoning Henry. But I still stand with my excuse then. I had to give him his best chance. I couldn't know that he would end up with Regina, who only became a good mother to him recently.

Also, I was still in prison for 2 months after Henry was born. And I was living in a car, had no money, so I lived from stealing. That isn't the right life for a newborn baby. I couldn't have done that to him.

Also, there is the fact, that he is Neal's kid and I was angry at Neal. I still am. So I couldn't live with the fact, raising his baby after he left me and set me up for his crime, which caused me to be in jail for 11 months.

I let Henry go then, but I won't again. I won't abandon him when I have a choice to make up for what I did to him as a baby.

It's just hurting that we will be alone again. I will again think my parents left me at the side of a freeway.  I won't have my overprotective father, who would do anything for me. I won't have my mom, who is like a friend to me since I arrived in Storybrooke. When I'm totally honest there's something about everyone I'll miss.

Then I make my way to my yellow bug ready to get in and cross the town line, but someone is grabbing me by the wrist lightly. I turned around, so I can face that person. It was Hook and he was smiling at me.

"That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan." He teases me. I almost laugh, but it's just a small scoff since I'm feeling so miserable right now. We smile at each other until his face falls a little and he looks just as sad as  I feel.

"There's not a day that will go by, that I won't think of you." He says smiling lightly, .but I know this smile is faked. His eyes literally scream it. He also had quite the pained expression on his face before and after that little smile.

"Good," I said while tears started to stream down my cheeks. It broke my heart to see how sad he was. He really did care for me. I became aware of that in Neverland when he told me, that he will win my heart. Now I won't even see him ever again.

There was a time when that would've  made me really happy, but now it just broke me again. My heart shattered at the thought of never seeing him again. The tears that streamed down my face were falling faster and faster and he wiped them away with his thumb, but I pushed his hand away and hugged him instead.

He was obviously surprised, but after a few seconds, he hugged me back. His embrace somehow felt so similar even though we never really hugged before. You can't count the time I hugged him at the top of the beanstalk to save his life.

I thought back to that journey. Our first journey together. My first beanstalk. He said I'd never forget it and he was right. It was on my mind pretty often. I never admitted it, but I was happy I was on there with him instead of my mom, Mulan or Aurora. That day I actually believed we could be friends maybe, but then I got scared, he'd hurt me and I couldn't handle that. So I left him there. I couldn't take the chance that I would be wrong and he'd end up hurting me.

We stepped out of our embrace, which seemed to have lasted 100 million years, but was actually 30 seconds long. He still had his hands in my hair and tried to smile at me.

"I'll miss you." He said and that was what brought more tears to my eyes again. I hated that I won't even remember him. I want to miss him so badly, but I can't because as soon as I cross the town line I will forget he ever existed I won't even be able to miss him.

"I wish I could say the same,"I said and his expression got even sadder. He probably thinks  I'm happy I won't have to see him ever again. "But when I leave Storybrooke, I will forget it ever existed and also everyone in it. I wish I could be able to just miss you, but I won't know you anymore. I won't ever have known you."

Then it hit me. I remembered these words Neal said to me a long, long time ago. _You don't have a home until you just miss it._ I haven't even left Killian yet.I'm still facing him, but I already miss him, which I won't be able to do in a few minutes. He is my home. I was just too stubborn and guarded to realize it. I never tried if us being together would've worked, but now I won't ever find out. We ran out of time.

That upset me even more if that's possible at this point. I was sobbing and staring at him. It was like the rest of the world was black and white, but we were in screaming color. And then I did something I never thought I would do again. I pulled him down to me by the lapels of his coat and kissed him. It wasn't like our kiss in Neverland. It was slower, but not less passionate.

Then I felt something like a very short, but intense storm. We still continued kissing for a few seconds, but then pulled away at exactly the same time to see what that storm was.

I saw my family and friends with confused expressions on their faces. My dad was looking like he wanted to kill someone, who was probably standing beside me. Killian.He must have noticed that too since he seemed worried. So I squeezed his hand tightly.

"What happened? What was this...storm or however you wanna call it?" I say to Regina since I assume it's magic, so she is the one who knows what's going on most likely.

"Pan's curse. It's gone," she said and I quickly watched the sky. She was right. The purple dust of magic wasn't where it was just seconds ago. I was thrilled and I glanced to Henry, who was smiling brightly while still hugging Mary Margaret.

"How the hell did that happen?" I said while being happy about not having to leave with only Henry anymore.

"I think you broke it. With True Love's Kiss."


End file.
